Valkyrie Rising - Sneak Preview
by Tibricel Tibby
Summary: It was over, lat night the white coats had said all she needed to hear. Experiment: AL3X-1S was to be retired in the next day. It would be soon, and for the first time experiment AL3X-1S realized she didn't want to die, she wanted to live. The white coats had played God long enough, it was her life to do with as she wanted. It was her first real want of her own, she wante to live.


Welcome to a special extended sneak preview of the Micro Mafia Studios' series

"The Unlived Lives of Alexis Page"

- Valkyrie Rising -

As with all Unlived Lives of Alexis Page series of story's the main protagonist is Alexis Page her self, and we first find her in good spirits as she is flying over Arizona, thought she doesn't know that. You see Alexis has recently escaped from a lab run by a Mega Corp called ITEX where she was experimented on, and her DNA was manipulated giving her some rather unusual appendages. Well I wont say anything else so enjoy this sneak peak.

* * *

The first thing I felt was the wind rushing up to embrace me, it felt so good. Like it was holding me, caressing me, I had never felt so safe and happy in my life. Then there was the sun, I had heard about it but it felt so warm on my skin, it made my white wings shine. This is what being free was, I could see why the white coats wanted to keep me contained in that cage, and in side the lab. I never had a dream till now, no wants or anything, but now I did.

Even thought the world below me looked barren it was pretty, the red land scape seemed to go on to forever, off into the blue horizon. I couldn't help but smile, and laugh. This is why they kept me there so long because they knew that if I ever got out I would be useless to them. I would never want to go back, I would never be the obedient little subject again. If I couldn't spread my wings, then I would die, I could never live with out this feeling.

I had been flying all morning, I'm not really sure how long I had been fly or how far I had gotten from the white coats. I didn't want to stop and land but I knew eventually I would have too. I smiled again, for maybe the 12th time in my life as I caught an updraft.

As I flew up on the draft I looked up at the sky above the same silly smile plastered on my face, as I peered off into the great blue above, I was caught off guard as I saw something that looked like a glittering speck above me.

The spec, I realized was abruptly getting larger, that was coming right at me, and all of a sudden my whole world was filled with rainbow colors, and it felt as if I was flying faster then I ever had before. Everything I knew was gone, replaced by a kaleidoscope of color and a force that was moving me along. Not flying but being pulled forward, until it stopped and I was in control again of my momentum. That carried me swiftly to the ground with a hard thud.

Where ever I was it was like nothing I had ever seen before, not surprising with living in a cage for years and almost no one speaking to me other than to tell me what to do. I looked to the floor as I raised from the golden floor, the at a better glance the whole room was golden colored and it was spinning. Not the world was spinning the room was spinning, though it seemed to be slowing down. During the rainbow tunnel I had pulled my wings in, and now I was flexing them as I started taking in my surroundings and the people.

My eye widened, there were people here, odd looking people, but people. One of them a man with silver looking armor and gray beard. He seemed to be as confused as I was, had a patch over one eye and the other was trained on me. I stood swiftly, on guard of my surroundings there were two other men here I then noticed. Like the first he too was wearing armor but his was gold rather than silver, with great horns on his helm. The other surprised like the rest, but wearing much more simple clothes.

"Who are you child." The one eyed man asked in an even tone and took a step forward. I in turn took a step back and glanced around, the room had stopped spinning and above me was an opening.

"You need not fear us." One eye spoke again and again took a step forward but this time I didn't step back, I jumped and unfurled my wings fully, fifteen feet of white feathered brilliance sprang from my back and with a few hard flaps I was up and away. Out of there reach, out of the golden room filled with

armored men. I couldn't risk it, even if One Eye was telling the truth I couldn't let them catch me again. I would die before I went back the white coats.

I turned an looked back at the place I cam from but didn't see anyone following me. Good, they weren't following, a great plus of wings. Everyone else didn't, well of the people I knew of they didn't. I returned to what was in front of me and was shocked, so much that I stopped fly straight and held in mid air.

I thought that being out side was amazing, but I couldn't help but gasp as the size and beauty of the city before me. It was like nothing I could have ever imagined, it was nothing like what I had heard the scientists talk about. The desert with its red sand was gone, and the stars were so bright. If this was what Freedom had to offer then I would die before I went back.

"Freedom is awesome."

* * *

So we hope you enjoyed this sneak preview of MMS's newest cross over in the Unlived Lives of Alexis Page series.

- Valkyrie Rising -

Be sure to give us your feed back and follow for when the series launches this December, here on FFnet & MMScom


End file.
